Vanilla Kiss
by Tweedlelou
Summary: It was just a simple picture. So why did it come to this point that Hotaru's being targeted by...boys? and Ruka as well! Rukaru pairing :D Story better than Summary!
1. Picture? What Picture?

Shiz: Hi people! I'm here once again! If you know "stooopidblackkitty13" she is me. I just changed my name! This fic is….drum roll please!... a HotaruxRuka pairing! Hehehehe! I decide to change for a little while. Anyways, hope you enjoy my fic!!!!

**

* * *

**

A certain blackmailer's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Why can't this stupid boys stop following me?! Ever since that baka Mikan exposed that stupid picture, it's been like this! –sigh- I wish I had my baka gun with me….

End of POV

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Mikan, you've been friends with Imai for a long time right?" Ruka asked the cheerful brunette girl. "UN!" Mikan replied. "Soo….you have pictures of her?" Ruka asked with a light blush on his face. Mikan looked at him weirdly and chuckled. "Hey Ruka-pyon, you like Hotaru. Don't you?"

Ruka blushed ten shades of red. "It's not like that at all! I just want to umm…get revenge…? Yeah! I want to get my revenge!" Ruka said with determination. "I'm sorry Ruka-pyon but I won't let you do that! I'm Hotaru's best friend!"

Ruka sighed. Mikan looked at him worryingly. "-sigh- fine Ruka-pyon! But you're the only one who can look at it!" Mikan took out her wallet and got out a picture. When Ruka saw the picture he instantly blushed. "This is Imai? Hotaru Imai? The Hotaru Imai that always blackmails me?"

Mikan nodded slowly. "Ruka-pyon…are you all right?" Ruka was startled and shouted. "I'M FINE!" everyone looked at him. Yuu, Anna and Nonoko approached him. "Hey Ruka, what's wrong?" Yuu asked. Ruka stood frozen because of nervousness. Anna and Nonoko looked at what his holding and squeeled. "KYYAAAAHH!!!! Kawaii!" Anna took it and looked at it closely. "WAAHHH!"

Sumire went to her and snatched the picture. "What is this?" She looked at it and her eyes were like the size of plates. "Who-who-who is this???" Natsume who was sleeping peacefully while his manga covered his face grumbled. "What the heck are you screaming about?" Natsume glared at Sumire. "I'm sorry, Natsume-kun!" Natsume stood up and snatched the picture from Sumire. "Che! Who is this?" He throwed it behind his back and it floated. Mochu used his alice to get it. Others crowded around him to see the picture. They all did one thing: blushed. Some of the girls squealed. Many of them wondered who the girl in the picture is.

Wait.

Weren't we forgetting about somebody?

SLAM!

The door opened with a big slam. Everybody looked at the person who entered. Oh! It was none other than the famous Ice Queen! Hotaru Imai. Through the looks of it she seemed she was pissed. A dark aura formed around her. She simply ignored the stares and went to her seat.

"HOTARU!"

Mikan went to hug Hotaru. Everybody was expecting the sound of the baka gun but their surprise it didn't come. Mikan was now hugging an irritated Hotaru. Many veins popped in her head. Mikan let go of Hotaru.

"What's the matter Hotaru?"

Hotaru grumbled. "One of my inventions got crazy all of a sudden and destroyed half of my lab." Hotaru said emotionlessly but you could fell the anger radiating from her. Back to Mochu and the picture… Mochu suddenly said, "Hey! I think this is Imai!" Hotaru turned around after hearing her name. "Nani?" She asked.

"OHHHHHHH!" Half of the class said. "That's Hotaru-san?" Nonoko asked. "What's that you're holding?" Hotaur went to them and took away the picture. The moment Hotaru saw it her eyebrows furrowed. "Where did you get this?" She asked. Nobody answered. "Where did you get this?" Hotaru repeated it again but only louder. The class looked at Ruka. Hotaru looked at him. "Where?" Hotaru asked. "I-i-i-i-it-its fr-fro-from Saku-ku-kura-sa-san." Ruka replied stuttering.

RINGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

The bell rang but everybody remained silent. Hotaru sighed and put the picture in her pocket. Hotaru glared at everybody.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. About. This."

Everybody nodded. Hotaru got out her duck (A/N: the one she always rides.) and flew to the window. She didn't notice that the picture fell from her pocket…

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! Yeah, I know its short… Sorry…I'm also sorry for the wrong grammar/spelling… If there is. Anyways, don't forget to review! 


	2. Mr Bear?

A/N:

**Authoress' Notes (1/2)**

Sooo… I know I haven't really uploaded in a REALLY long time and for that, I deeply apologize my dear readers. Actually, this fic was supposed to be updated a long time ago (last month) but I hesitated since I don't really know what's happening in . All these BETA readers… I don't know what I should do (and what they do). I guess it's my fault because I don't actually read the news here. Yup, I'm guilty your honor. Although now, I don't care anymore since I'm so touched that people actually put this fic in their alert list. I am truly touched. :(( So if someone out there can explain me what I should do then please give me your words of guidance.

**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. It's not mine and I know.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Mr. Bear…?!

"Ok class! Please sit down. We're about to start the lesson for today." Mr. Narumi said while he entered the classroom. He looked at his class and noticed that a certain somebody wasn't there.

"Mikan."

"Yes?"

"Where's Hotaru?"

"O-oh! Hotaru-chan just left… through that window… over there." Mikan pointed the window that Hotaru used as an exit.

"I see… Why?"

"Ummm… I'm not really sure. Ehehehe…" Mikan laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Huh? That's weird." Mr. Narumi let it go and sighed. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor.

It was Hotaru Imai's picture.

* * *

**Northern Forest – Where Hotaru is.**

(_Hotaru's POV_)

Sigh.

What a bad day. First, my precious lab and second, that stupid picture. What can be worse than this? I stopped my scooter and took out the picture.

Wait.

There's no picture.

I checked my pocket, my bag, my secret compartment but it wasn't there.

Sigh.

I started the engine of my scooter but it won't start. Is it out of gas?

Sigh.

I stand corrected. This is the worse. How am I going to get back? Damn this is the worse day in the history of my whole life.

RUSTLE.

What was that?

I looked at my left and then my right. I looked behind me and saw something moving behind the bushes. What is it this time? A bunny perhaps?

RUSTLE.

Sigh.

I'll just walk. I'll leave the scooter here and get it tomorrow. I bet my feet are going to kill me once I get back.

RUSTLE.

(_Third Person's POV_)

Hotaru turned around again and saw…

Mr. Bear.

"H-how? Mr. Bear's house is…"

"!!"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Mr. Bear started chasing her.

* * *

**Back at the Classroom –**

Mr. Narumi picked up what he thought as a piece of paper and turned it over.

Then he started screaming like a love-struck girl with sparkles in his eyes.

"KYAAAA! Who is this charming little girl?" He asked nobody in particular. Sumire raised her hand; obviously she knows who it is. "I believe that would be Imai, sir." She said like she knows everything.

"Hotaru Imai? The Hotaru Imai?!" He said like he's seen a guy who has two heads. "I-I can't believe it. Hotaru used to be this cute? It such a shame that she turned into an emotionless and blackmailing girl." After saying all that without thinking of the consequences he sighed.

The class nodded and sighed as well.

Mikan stood up and said, "U-ummm… Mr. Narumi can you give me the picture please? I think that Hotaru will be really mad at me if I don't give her picture back. So if you don't mind…"

"I'm sorry Mikan." Narumi bowed his head. His eyes hidden by his bangs. His expression is unreadable.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to borrow this picture for a while!" With that, he dashed out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind.

"W-wait! Mr. Narumi! Where are you going? Come back!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoing through out the academy.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes (2/2)**

I know it's short. Forgive me. I feel like I'm harassing Hotaru. Please don't forget to _**review**_. Also thank you for reviewing in the previous chapter, _MikAnnAtsumel0ver_, _Mariessa29_, _-happy-neko-_ and _Sherly_. See you next time! Here's a little preview so you'll look forward to the next chapter.

Preview of the next chapter:

"_C-can you repeat that Koko?" He asked with a really worried look on his face._

"_Thousands. A Thousand copies." Koko said and deadpanned._

"_WHAAATT??"_


	3. A Thousand What?

Okay, before you throw me forks, spoons, tomatoes or whatever you want to throw at me for not updating this fic sooner, **please listen up first**. If you have read my profile, you would understand why. (really, you would) I'm continuing VK for those people who were kind enough to leave a review and/or added this fic and(/or) me to their Alerts and Favorites Lists. Thank you very much!

**Warning**: This fic is beta-ed by me. So I don't know if it's good enough. Sorry. (And if you don't remember where we left of, read the second chapter: Mr. Bear?!)

Disclaimer: Simply put, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Mikan started to bite her nails, a sign of worry and nervousness.

"Oi, you."

Mikan turned around to check if it was her who was being called. She saw Natsume's eyes staring at her.

"What?"

"…"

"Look Natsume, if you're not going to say something, you shouldn't have called me." Well, that was a smart remark coming from a very stupid girl.

"I-di-ot." Natsume stood up like nothing happened.

"What?! You jerk, come back here!" Mikan stood up as well and followed Natsume. The whole class watched them and found it interesting. Ruka sighed and found it troublesome to follow them. Since Mikan was with him, Ruka was sure that Natsume would be okay.

"H-hey Ruka."

Ruka looked at his face and saw Koko. He noticed that his face looked rather worried.

"What is it, Koko?"

"You see, I heard Mr. Narumi's thoughts and I think I should tell you."

Ruka stood up from his seat, thinking it was important. "What is it?"

"Mr. Narumi is planning to make copies of those pictures."

Ruka widened his eyes and so does everyone else.

"And he's planning to sell it for a very affordable price."

Ruka turned to stone and so does everyone else.

Sumire recovered and went beside Koko.

"H-hey, Koko… How many copies?"

"He thought, 'I'm going to make a thousand copies of this!'" Koko imitated Narumi's lovestruck voice. Ruka, already recovered from the shock, gulped.

"C-can you repeat that Koko?" He asked with a really worried look on his face.

"Thousand. A Thousand copies." Koko said and deadpanned.

"WHAAATT??"

The whole class screamed at the top of their voices. Obviously, they were quite shocked. But…

"Hey! How much is that?"

"I'm gonna buy one of those!"

"How cute! Who is this girl?"

"I'm gonna marry this cute girl!"

The whole class looked outside and saw a huge crowd forming, getting bigger and bigger by the minute. In the middle of that crowd, Ruka saw Narumi holding out pieces of papers. Those 'papers', were Hotaru's picture.

"Hey! Looked at that!"

The whole class followed what Sumire said and saw another crowd forming, just beside the other crowd. Let's just call the two crowds, Narumi-crowd and Boys-crowd. It seems that the Boys-crowd is full of boys. (Well, figures.)

"3 for 1000 rabbits(1)! Come and get it!" They heard Narumi said.

"I want 6 of them!"

"I want TEN!"

"I'll buy them **ALL**!"

"No! They're mine!"

The whole classed sweatdropped. Thinking this people were crazy, just for a simple picture. They turned to the Boys-crowd. Suddenly all them were wearing pink cloths on their heads. Written on those were: WE 3 HOTARU IMAI!

..It looks like a new fanclub was formed.

"H-hey, how did they know it was Hotaru?" Yuu asked no one in particular. Everyone wondered as well.

Ruka took a step back and went to the door. All of a sudden he felt angry, although he didn't know why. He had the urge to use his alice on those boys.

"Ruka, take it easy." Koko turned to him with a worried face.

Ruka looked at him with a smile. But it wasn't a kind smile, not at all. Koko gulped at the aura forming around Ruka. It looks like Ruka was really angry. Ruka doesn't know why but Koko does.

* * * *

"Haa… Haa…"

Hotaru breathed heavily, her face was red from running. Obviously, she ran all the way to get away from Mr. Bear.

"Oh? Is that you, Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked around and saw Tsubasa.

"You…" Then, she collapsed all of a sudden.

"Hey!" Tsubasa went to Hotaru's body. "Hey! Hotaru!"

With no other choice left, Tsubasa carried Hotaru somewhere safe.

* * *

(1) It is their money… if I remember correctly…right?

Once again, I'm sorry to those who have anticipated this fic. I'll try to update again. And I'm sorry if it's short. Oh, please leave a review (If you care about this fic.)! In addition to that, (since the New Year is coming up) HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
